Of Fangs and Furs
by FictionWriter34
Summary: For centuries peace has been kept among four clans, The Vampires, The Werewolves, The Seitaikitsune, and the Demoncats. However, when the tensions start to rise, an arranged marriage isn't a choice for them, where eight members of the clans shall meet for the first time. Creatures of the Night!AU Werewolf!Raika X X Demoncat!Sean X Seitaikitsune!Lan X Vmpire!Chaud.
1. Chapter 1

Of Fangs and Furs

Creatures of the Night AU

Creatures used:  
Vampire: A bat creature that drinks blood to survive, can change between a human and a bat freely, can't go in sunlight.

Werewolf: A wolf creature that hunts and acts similar to a wolf, though is able to walk like a human, can become completely human, or completely wolf as they choose.

Seitaikitsune (manipulative/cursive fox): A fox creature that is able to take control/advantage of one's abilities for their own gain, can become completely fox when they choose. Can't go near water.

Demoncat: Similar to a werewolf, demoncats are able to hunt and stalk like that of a real cat, though their eyesight becomes poor during full moon nights, can become completely cat freely.

* * *

Prolouge:

Long ago, there was a great battle, one between Vampires and Werewolves, both creatures of the night, caught in what seemed to be an endless brawl. However, during the battle, two members, one a Werewolf, and one a Vampire realized that the fighting would not stop until someone took a stand, therefor, both the Vampire and the Werewolf dropped their weapons, causing a ripple effect in the war. Many other Werewolves and Vampires dropped their weapons as well upon seeing others do the same. From that day, a peace notice was made, a rule that states if the first blood is shed from either side, blood in return must be shed.

Decades passed since the notice was signed, and more clans moved into the country, those of the Seitaikitsune and those of the Demoncat clans. They were to follow the same rules as the rest of the clans in order to keep safe. Though there was a peace notice made and signed, there was still a rule that no two or more from different clans are to fall in love, as tension begins to rise in the air, it seems as though the peace may be harder to keep, until eight members of each clan meet for the first time.


	2. Meeting Day

Chapter 1: Meeting Day

Warnings: Mentions of blood

A small rabbit hipped out of it's hole in the ground, sniffing around for something to eat, it hears a twig snap behind it, making it stand up. A Werewolf lunges at the rabbit, starting the chase. Both show that they are good with speed and agility, though it was up to fate which one would slow down first. The rabbit starts to get tired and slows down, causing the werewolf to harshly bite down on the creature's neck and kill it instantly, crimson blood dripping down it's fangs.

The werewolf walked out into the moonlight to be seen by his comrade, his greenish blue fur shining in the light. "How was that Searchman?" He asked and looked at the redheaded wolf.  
"Good work Raika-sama." Searchman stood up and changed back into his regular form, "Your uncle will be most pleased to see how our hunt went." He spoke and pointed out the many dead rabbits and small deer that were on a cart.  
Raika chuckled and changed back, tossing the other rabbit into the cart, "Well if I am to be the future leader of the Werewolves, I'm going to need to know how to hunt"

* * *

On the side of the Demoncats, a fairly large silver feline was busy setting up traps for oncoming prey, as well as intruders. As he was working, his comrade and "friend" appeared to see what he was up to.  
"Sean, what the fuck are you doing?" Forte, a male currently in his regular form spoke up and watched the large cat do it's work.  
Sean stopped his work momentarily, changing back and walking over to him, "Easy, I'm trying to build traps so that hunting will be easier for us, and we won't run into trouble." He started, "You see, I've looked at the charts, and Werewolves and Vampires are getting more food than we ever will Forte."

Forte just rolled his eyes and facepalmed, "We'll have to see about that with your older brother, Baryl, now won't we?" he let out a murr and started to drag the boy back to the castle. "Huh? Whoa there Forte." Sean got out of the older male's grip, "You may be my comrade now ever since Freezeman died, but I'm still technically in charge." He chuckled.  
This made Forte laugh, "Is that a fact? What are you going to do then Sean? Use me as bait? Face it, this idea will never work."  
The younger male chuckled and walked past Forte, "Look, this will solve the food crisis we have been having for so long. And believe me, when I am the future leader of the Demoncats, my ideas will help us all."

* * *

Now on the side of the Vampires, many of the creatures were training to fight inside the castle, dodging attacks and attacking when the chance showed up. One of the Vampires, a fairly young one at that too, was also among those who were training, when one of the other Vampires went to attack, he would turn into a bat and change back to hit him from behind, shocking the other in result. Of course the tactic was starting to get predictable, so he tried different moves, like changing into a bat and waiting for the other to turn around before biting them to attack.

"Alright Chaud, you should take a break for a while." A tall male with silver hair, wearing shades called the boy over.  
The boy changed back into his regular form and walked over, "How was I today Protoman?" Chaud asked between pants, still sweating a little from training.  
"You are improving a great deal, I must say." Protoman chuckled, "I think your father would be the most impressed though, seeing you training harder than any other Vampire, as well as creating new tactics." He commented.  
Chaud smirked, showing his fangs more, "Thank you Protoman, but these tactics are not easy to do I will admit." He sighed a little, "But learning how to fight is essential."  
"Indeed it is…" Protoman moved to assist Chaud with putting on his vest.  
"Though if I am to become the future leader of the Vampires, fighting is a must." Chaud spoke before leaving the area with Protoman.

* * *

Now we go to the side of the final group, the side of the Seitaikitsune. Two were out at the moment, running around the boarder of the area, seeing if there was anything out of the ordinary at the moment. One fox had brown fur and white underbelly with a bandana on, while the other was a blue with a lighter blue underbelly wearing a helmet, both running in opposite directions around the boarder.  
"Ow!" They both yelped when they collided with one another during their run.

"Lan… Didn't papa tell you to watch where you were going?" The blue fox growled and changed back to normal, shaking himself off a little.  
The brown fox stood up and changed back to normal as well, "Didn't mama also tell you the same Megaman?" Lan countered and stretched.  
Megaman growled and looked at Lan with an unamused look, "Sometimes, you really suck Lan…" The blue haired male huffed.  
"Come on, can't I tease my brother once in a while?" the brunette laughed and wagged his tail, hugging Megaman close.  
The bluenette sighed, "I suppose you are right Lan." He chuckled and hugged his brother tightly, also wagging his tail. "Anything out of the ordinary on your part?"  
Lan shook his head, "Nope, other than the water is a bit higher in the central part again…" he shuddered.  
"Ugh… I hate water…" Megaman shook, growling again and making his ears go flat.  
"Well relax Megaman, cause when I become the leader of the Seitaikitsune, I will make sure that nothing goes wrong during patrols." Lan laughed and started to walk in the direction of their home.

* * *

"I'm telling you Forte, the ideas I have will save everyone!" Sean yelled at his comrade, "If you give me one shot! I will show you and the other Demoncats that I can do great thi-" He was cut off by Forte's hand.  
"Shh…" Forte slowly moved to see that Lan and Megaman were on their way home near the border, "Hey Sean, you want to have a little fun?" Forte grinned slyly.  
Sean looked over and saw the two as well, "You mean..." He tilted his head to the side and walked over to where Forte was standing, ears standing straight up.  
"Chasing time." Forte smirked, changing into his large cat form and slowly sneaking up on the two boys, Sean doing the same thing.

"Hey uhh… Lan, do you hear something?" Megaman asked his brother, ears standing straight up, moving around to hear what is coming.  
Lan stopped for a moment and looked around, "Now that you mention it…" He soon gasped upon seeing Forte and Sean, "M-megaman!" He gulped.  
"Uh oh…" Megaman gulped and started to back up, "Lan…" he felt his ears droop down a bit, his eyes wide.  
"Yeah Megaman?" Lan tucked his tail under himself.  
"Run!" Megaman yelled and changed into a fox, running as fast as he could, Lan doing the same thing.

Forte and Sean looked to each other and nodded before chasing after Lan and Megaman. Both Seitaikitsune and Demoncats where caught in a speed chase, running as fast as their paws could take them. Not knowing how fast they were getting to the Werewolf boarder at the time, more focused on getting away from or getting the other two in the chase.  
"Raika-sama, are you certain that you don't need help?" Searchman asked his master, now in his wolf form.  
"I will be fine Searchman." Raika huffed and continued to pull the cart, also in his wolf form.  
Chaud and Protoman were flying just overhead of the Werewolf territory, trying to get a better look at things.  
"Hey, Protoman, look!" Chaud pointed out the cart full of Rabbits and Deer, "If we bring some back, we will be able to have enough blood to last us a month."  
"Hmm…" The silver bat thought for a moment, "Alright, let's go." Protoman said before following Chaud down to the cart.

Lan and Megaman quickly noticed Raika, Searchman, Chaud and Protoman up ahead, gasping slightly, "Hey! Look out!" Both shouted at once.  
"Huh!?""Wha-""Yiks!""Oh Crap!""Shit!""AAH!""NO!""NONONONO!" All of them yelled at once before colliding with one another, each changing back to their original form before crashing into each other.  
Various groans of pain were heard from the males, the comrades spaced out almost while the other males landed in a more than awkward situation for themselves.  
"Ugh… That hurt way more than a training tackle…"Chaud groaned, trying to sit up.  
Sean slowly got up himself, "I wish my trap was in this area so this could have been prevented…"  
Lan sat in a slight daze, "Should have double checked the border…" he managed to speak up.  
"Why is there so much weight on me?" Raika sat up, shaking his head lightly.

The four males gasped when they saw each other, inspecting each of the other's distinct features carefully.  
"I… Umm…" Raika tried to speak but was unable to find words.  
Lan slowly started to feel a blush rise to his face when he saw the other males, "Umm… I am… Erm…" He slowly backed away from the others.  
Chaud gulped a bit, blushing as well, "Umm… I'm sorry about that…" He spoke, still blushing a bit.  
"N-no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have started the chase." Sean mewed, ears perking up.  
"No way! I'm more sorry for crashing into your cart." Lad admitted, holding his tail.  
Raika blushed as well, trying to think of something to say, he opened his mouth to say something when he heard a bark behind him, "Uh oh…" Both he and Searchman yelped in sync.  
Megaman, Protoman and Forte quickly went over to their masters, soon hearing something coming their way as well.

"Raika, where have you been?" Raika's uncle, and leader of the Werewolves, Malenkov spoke with a growl.  
"I was busy hunting then I crashed into-"Raika's ears were flat, soon thought being interrupted by a different voice.  
"Chaud! What have I told you about flying into the Werewolf territory!?" Chaud's father, and leader of the Vampires, Tousane snapped.  
"I was just stretching out my wings though Father! H-honest!" Chaud was pressed up against Protoman tightly.  
Sean's older brother, leader of the Demoncats, Baryl soon spoke up, "Sean! How many damn times do I have to tell you? Don't go chasing for fun!" he hissed.  
"B-bu-but I!" Sean gulped and hid behind Forte.  
"And as for you Lan, both you and Megaman are coming home this instant!" Lan's father, and the leader of the Seitaikitsune, Yuuichiro growled.  
"But dad!" Lan whimpered.

"Ahem!" Commandoman growled and both Searchman and Raika, making them yelp, "Get to the castle now…" the large wolf snarled at the two.  
"Y-yes sir…" Both turned into their wolf forms and started their way back to the village.  
"I suggest you two start flying home now." Omega huffed to both Chaud and Protoman.  
The two males sighed, "As you wish…" They both turned into bats and started flying off towards the Vampire territory, followed by Tousane and Omega.  
"Sean, Forte, Let's go." Colonel glared at the two boys, eyes narrowed.  
"R-right away Colonel…" Both Forte and Sean quickly changed into Demoncats and followed Baryl and Colonel back to their territory.  
Lan and Megaman sighed, changing into Seitaikitsune, slowly starting to trudge home, followed by their father.  
"Commandoman… I fear that my time is falling short now…" Malenkov sighed, "With the tensions now as they rise, there may be another war… Arrange a meeting with the other leaders as soon as possible…" Malenkov spoke and turned into a wolf, heading back to the village.


End file.
